A Doctor's Companion
by Pyro and Darnet co
Summary: Riley Turner was just a normal girl living a normal life. But when a mysterious man and his minion show up at her school her world is turned up side down. Has the Doctor found another Companion. rated T because i'm paranoid-DARNETX
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I sat staring out the school window; I was in the fifth year of my high school career. Miss Anderson was babbling on about how important French was, I mean seriously I was only here because I have to be here.

"Riley Turner would you be so kind to pay attention" Miss Anderson's high squeaky voice rang out, oh how I despise that woman

"What's there to listen to I'm only here because Mr Cleo refused to let me into his Spanish class"

"He says he has nothing left to teach you, but I do, now pay attention" I slid down in my seat, why is it school won't let you leave until you sit your Highers, oh I forgot that's just my school "Sit up Miss Turner" she snapped the continued on with her lecture. Why does nothing exciting happen in my life, why is it always so boring! When the bell finally rang, signalling that I could escape the horrible subject called French I walked to the lunch hall, I took my usual seat by myself and opened my pack lunch. I had moved here about a month ago from Spain, sure I still had my Scottish accent from when I lived her when I was little but the kids still dubbed me as weird, so I sit by myself. It's not like I mind, but it can get a bit lonely. Everything was going fine until everyone stopped, just stopped, every single kid in the school bar me just stopped. I stood up and walked to one of the first years and waved my hand in front of his face, nothing happened

"Well that's not weird at all, I need to go find a teacher" I said out loud, I walked to the teacher's lounge, they had stopped to, when I looked out the window everything was continuing like normal. "Ok think Riley, think" I said, there was a loud bang that made me jump out my skin

"It worked Master, the school has stopped" said a voice that I can only describe sounded like Golem from the lord of the rings

"Well, let's check for any sign's shall we, after all it only works on the one of use to us" this guy's voice sounded like Professor Snape's, and what are they talking about? I need to hid and fast. I ran for the cupboard opened the door and hid inside not daring to breath, I left a little crack so I could just pear outside. The Golem impersonator hobbled in, his back was hunched and he had deathly grey coloured skin, his beady little eyes scanned the room and he gave a sigh of disappointment

"They human is not in here Master, we need her, she possesses the gift" what was he on about?

"She's in the school somewhere, I have found her deserted lunch" this guy may sound like Snape why he looked nothing like the character, he was wearing a smart suit, his hair was washed a combed back into a smart hair style, I didn't want to mess with this guy. I moved back in the cupboard as far as it would allow me, I was seriously freaking out know

"Yes Master, how Master is so smart, Tim's only wish is to serve his Master" said Tim I guess his name is

"Go find the girl and stop sucking up to me you foul creature"

"Yes Master" and I heard Tim leave

"Come out, come out were ever you are, come to me" I knew he must me talking to me, I stayed were I was. "You dare disobey me" his voice was full of anger he stormed over to the cupboard and flung to door open, I screamed my head off and ran past him shoving him out of the way "GET BACK HERE!" he shouted after me, fat chance of that happening. I turned sharply around the corner and ran face first into a man, his hair was sticking up and impossible angles, and he was wearing a blue stripped suit with converses and a brown coat

"Let go of me, what do you want" I yelled

"Shhh, I'm not one of them, you're safe if you're with me" he said, he had a Scottish accent to

"What's happening? Why does that man and his minion want me?" I said

"They're after you, you're a bit young" he said, he studied me "How old are you anyway"

"I'm eighteen" I said "and you still haven't answered my question"

"Why are gingers always the snappy ones"

"HEY!" I said

"SHHH" he said putting a hand over my mouth and pulling me into a small cupboard, I watched in horror as Tim walked past "Now tell me your name" he said removing his hand

"I'm Riley, Riley Turner, what's your name"

"I'm the Doctor"

"What that's it"

"Hey, it's a good name"

"Well if you say so, but why do they want me? They have frozen the whole school" I asked again

"Riley can you do anything special, has anything unexplainable ever happened to you" he said uping both his hands on my shoulders

"I don't know, I'm eighteen, a normal eighteen year old, nothing ever happens"

"Oh how wrong you are, can I see you note book" my eyebrows knitted together as I reached in my bag

"I don't know why you want that, I never use it" I said

"If you never use it, then why is it full of pictures you have drawn of us standing here right now" he said, I looked at the picture and he was right had drawn us

"How can I drawn that and not remember it"

"I was hoping you could tell me, you're impossible, I human with that type of power, it makes you impossible"

"I can't be impossible, I exist! I believe what you meant to say is, 'you are improbable'" I corrected

"See what I mean about gingers" I swore at him in Spanish "That that's not very nice"

"Wait you speak Spanish?"

"I speak all languages, now listen to me I'm going to get you out of here and you have to do exactly what I say" he said, I have no idea why I trust this Doctor but for some reason I do

"Ok" I said


	2. Chapter 2 Findings

**This is the tenth Doctor, but since David is Scottish so is the doctor. In this story the Doctor never regenerated into Matt Smith, so it was the tenth Doctor with Amy. This is for a good reason though, it has to been the tenth Doctor. Sorry for not updating sooner-Darnet out**

RPOV

"Well then Allons-y" said the Doctor, he burst out the cupboard. I quickly followed "Where is the exit?" he asked

"Well, we're on the second floor so the quickest exit would be on the first floor" sarcasm was clear in my voice

"No need to get snarky, I am trying to help you" he said, I was about to reply when we heard Snape (I need to find out that guy's name and soon). It was silent when he walked around the corner a smirk clear on his vile face.

"I'll give you one chance Doctor to hand over the girl and one chance only"

"Well surly I should know what I would be handing her over for" The Doctor hand a look on his face that said don't mess with me

"Oh surly you know her gift"

"I do, she has the gift of sight but why would someone like you need that?"

"Doctor I am a business man and this girl would garner tee that I am successful"

"If you are just into business, why go through all the trouble of freezing the school for one psychic when there are hundreds…no millions in the galaxy" Snape smiled and took a step towards us

"There is a prophecy about a human girl and a traveller through time, this prophecy was for told to me by an old soothsayer. Oh how I hunted for the human girl that will bring me glory and this seer here will tell me who she is with her pictures"

"A traveller through time?" I said

"Be quiet girl" snapped Snape

"Oh temper temper" said the Doctor

"Well she should know that a girl never speaks unless asked to"

"What is this, the eighteen hundreds, ever herd of free speech" I snapped at him, I seriously hate this guy. Snape smiled

"How dare you talk to Lord Percy that way" That's it I burst out laughing, what kind of evil name is Lord Percy

"That name is so evil and sinister I'm literally shaking in fear" I said,

"You little.."

"Geese calm down Perc" I said, The Doctor chuckled

"Are you going to hand over the girl?" asked Percy

"Nope" said The Doctor,

"Fine then you leave me know choice" Percy pulled out a sonic screw driver, wait! How do I know what that is? The Doctor pulled out his and Percy's flew out his hand. Percy let out a shrill, evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine. Percy reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun "Any last words Doctor"

"Yes actually, do you know what happens if you put to sonic devices of the same frequency together"

"No" said Percy

"Nor do I let's find out" The Doctor made the two sonic screw drivers face, they let out such a noise I felt like my head was going to explode

"That's enough, RUN" I said. I grabbed his arm and took of sprinting, we ran down the many corridors of the school.

"Ok so we know that you're special and the Percy over there needs you and that he has gone to a lot of trouble to get you, so what's his plan?" The Doctor said he had a quizzical look on his face, eyebrows knitted in concentration. I had the same question running through my mind, the Doctor was true in his statement.

"Well like he said I'm a…." I was trying to remember the word when the Doctor intervened

"Seer"

"Yeah a Seer, so he needs me to see what he wants" I was hoping to sound more intelligent than I did,

"I get that, but why freeze the school, why not just grab you?"

"You make me feel so safe around you when you talk like that" I said rolling my eyes. The Doctor looked at me

"Let me see that notebook again" I rolled my eyes and handed it to him; he thumbs through it and stops at a picture. "How did you know about this?" I take a look at it, I remember that one, it was a story my mum told me. You see the back of her head in it; her fiery red hair then the window where there is a man. But as I look closer at it I notice it is him, it is the Doctor, confusion written on his face. I look up at him

"My mum told me that story; she says that man a great man once came to her. She says she travelled the skies with him. But there was an accident, where he had to save her. But when everyone changed their faces it took her months to piece it together. I never really understood the story much" I say bewildered on how well I had captured him from my mother's stories

"Riley what is your mother's maiden name" he askes

"Donna, Donna Noble"


	3. Chapter 3 Spaceman

"Donna, your mother is Donna!" the Doctor spun around hands combing his hair.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" I really didn't get this, I thought the stories mum told me were fairy tales, designed to get me to sleep at night.

"But how, I mean she should have died if she remembered me. Her brain couldn't cope with that much information." He had started to pace, his long jacket following behind him.

"What do you mean die?" I needed him to answer my question, but he continued to mutter to himself.

"That's it! When Donna released that amount of energy when the master attacked she released some of the pressure on her brain. So when she became pregnant with you it passed on to the infant inside her. Giving you the power of sight, you draw down what you see and forget, you forget because Donna forgot me to keep her brain from exploding." I just stared at him, not taking any of that ramble in.

"Ok, I have no idea what you just said." The Doctor waved a hand at me dismissively,

"But that's not it; I am missing something, something important. How can your brain cope with looking at me, surely if Donna passed all her memories on to you, you would die the same way she would have." With knitted eyebrows he looked me up and down "Riley, when was the last time your mother took you to the doctors?" I couldn't remember. I was one of those people who never got sick.

"I don't know, I can't remember. It must have been when I was really small." The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope, put the earpieces in and walked toward me. He listened to where my heart was and then did something strange; he placed it on the other side of my chest. Gasping he drew away from me

"How, you have, that makes you." His eyes were wide as they stared at me, absorbing me.

"What? What is wrong?"

"You have two hearts." I stared wide eyed open mouthed at him.

"No one has two hearts, no one!"

"Your part human, part Time Lord."

"Time Lord?" he was starting to freak me out majorly, I took a step back from him.

"Time Lord yes, as in what I am." He saw my bewildered expression. Sighing he sat down on the floor. His head in his hands "This is so messed up."

"Tell me about, really please tell me." A bang was heard and the Doctor bolted upright.

"Oh Doctor, bring me the girl and I shall spare the life's of all those in this school. If not you have just committed mass murder."

"He's going to kill everybody in the school!" I looked at the Doctor in alarm.

"Not if I can stop it, Riley you need to show me the CCTV in this place."

"But that's all the way up on the fourth floor; we'll never make it up there without being spotted."

"You are with the Doctor now, anything and I mean anything is possible." He ran down the corridor,

"Other way Spaceman." He turned abruptly and looked at me,

"What did you just say?"

"I said it was the other way,"

"I mean after that."

"Spaceman?"

"Where did you here that from?"

"Nowhere, you're from out of space therefore you are a Spaceman."

"Yes but…?"

"Oh Doctor you are running out of time."

"Ok right lets go we need to go now!" he took my arm and dragged me up four flits of stairs, FOUR FLIGHTS, just in case you missed that.

"I never….want…to…do…that…again." I panted leaning against the doorframe. The Doctor soniced the door and what greeted our eyes shocked us to the core.

**I Know it is short but I really would like some feedback on how people like this story, so please tell me, please.**


End file.
